Why The Hell Was I Kidnapped!
by Animelover660
Summary: BoyxBoy. Seme! Gaara x Uke! Naruto.Will probably have lemon in later chapters. . .soooo yeah. . .Naruto is Kidnapped by a mysterious man. . .it's better than it sounds. This is in present time (a.k.a no one is a ninja). AnimeLover660
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i just wanna let you know that this is again BoyxBoy. . .so yeah. . .and before you read a couple of the names and are all like "ORACHIMARU X NARUTO!". . . .that's not the pairing. . . .so yeah. It's gonna be between a certain demonic red-head with the kanji for love on his forehead and our favorite blond kitsune. . .so there :) Anyways, enough of my ramblings. On to the Fanfic!**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**Flashback (if any flashbacks are involved)**

Normal talking

_Emphasis _

* * *

**~Naruto~**

**~Why the Hell Was I Kidnapped?~**

**~Chapter 1: Kidnapped?!~**

I'm all alone in the world; no one to love, and no one to love me. Everything is as it should be. I'm worthless, no one should ever have to be so unfortunate as to be friends with me or care for me. Never should anyone ever pity me for the way I live. Alone, hated, forgotten.

* * *

**_'Why is everything dark? Oh, I'm unconscious.'_**

I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is golden snake-like eyes peering back at me.

"Where am I, what happened?" I choke out. My voice is raspy and sounds like it hasn't been used in a while.

The raven-headed male chuckles. "Let's starts with names, shall we? I'm Orochimaru, and you are?" He then gestured to me.

"Naruto," I said hesitantly.

"Well, what happened, _Naruto,_ was just a mere coincidence. I just happened to see you walking home last night and hit you over the head with a boulder I found," he explained.

". . . .Soooooo, you kidnapped me. . .?" I asked slowly.

"Pretty much," was his reply.

Naruto thought for a moment, **_'Why take me? What does he want with me?'_** So many questions raced through the blonds head.

The snake-like man spoke up again, "You will attend Konoha High and if you even think of telling anyone about me taking you, I have already sent men out, and at my order, will kill your precious little brother."

The usually flamboyant blond looked shocked. "H-How do you know about him?"

"Well," Orochimaru started, "While you were-uh-resting, I had my men gather information for this specific purpose."

A single tear ran down Naruto's face and dripped off his chin onto the concrete floor below. "What do you want from me?" The Azure-eyed teen asked.

"Hm. . .don't know yet. I think I'll use you as a punching bag until I think of another use for you," the older male said to the young teen.

Naruto knew he couldn't do anything, in fear of his brother getting hurt.

The young blond let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "As you wish. . ."

* * *

**_'This is gonna be one hell of an adventure. . . .might as well get used to hell. . .' _**Naruto thought to himself as he dozed off in the bed he was residing in.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review pleeeeease :3**


	2. -Note-

**Since the review thingy is being a pain in my ass I'm gonna add this as a reply to thor94. Just wanted to tell him (don't get mad at me if your not a guy I'm just goin my your username)thanx and I'm not sure I might I usually just sit around and type whatever sounds good. So, yeah. I've already started chapter 2 and it might not be too long until it's done. Oh! and a big thanks to BIG yaoi fangirl for being the first to review! Anyways bye.**

**~AL660~**


	3. Chapter 3:Learning about the Experiments

**Again, a big thanks to ****_BIG yaoi fangirl_**** for being the first person to review! I luv reviews 3**

**Anyways I forgot to tell you in my last chappie but I don't own Naruto in any way. I think that's pretty obvious unless I'm ****_Masashi Kishimoto_****. . .Maybe I am *Tries to take face off* Owww nope, I'm not. Trying to take my face off only causes pain. I only own my ideas that come out of my twisted mind :3**

* * *

**Flashback **

_**'Thoughts'**_

Normal

_Emphasis_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning About the Experiments? The Stress of Enrollment.**

**Naruto's POV**

I wake up to the snake-man standing over me as I lay on the floor. My head hurts and he's holding the blanket, so I'm guessing he rolled me out of bed. That's one way to wake up.

"Get up. We're gonna enroll ya today," he said with a hiss in his voice.

I put my right hand on the edge of the bed that looked like it hadn't been used in decades to pull myself up on my feet. As soon as I was on my feet I was knocked back onto the floor by a blow to the side of my face; then I blacked out. When I woke up again I was strapped to a metal table by black leather straps that look like belts. To my left is a small metal table with needles and knives and viles with different colored liquids in them. To my right was Orochimaru, or as I like to all him, bastard.

I immediately start to freak out.

"W-Where am I?!"

He chuckles. "You're in the basement where I'll be conducting experiments on you from now on."

"What?! Experiments?! I-I thought you said you were gonna e-enroll me?!" I screamed.

"Oh, you're gonna get enrolled. But, I'm going ta do experiments on you from now on and use you like a punching bag; if they ask you about the bruises, lie."

He stabbed a needle into my arm that had orange liquid that seemed to be glowing. After that I slipped into darkness.

When I come to, I'm in a school uniform and driving in a silver car. My ribs and arm hurt; I look at my left forearm and notice it's wrapped. I pull up my shirt and see a large dark purple and blue bruise that covers half of my right side. My heart is pounding.

I hear a hiss-like voice and immediately recognize it. "Morning my sleepy kit."

"Kit?" I ask, trying to sit up with difficulty.

"You are the nine-tails, are you not?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry it was so short. I'm having family problems and wanted to have another chapter up! Thanks ****_thor94_**** for giving me the idea for having Naruto experimented on. And Sorry for any mistakes, my fanfics don't get beta'd. Love you guys and I'll try to put up a longer chapter next time, which hopefully won't take too long to do. Byyyyye! ~Animelover660~**


End file.
